The Girl with Wings and the Boy in Black
by FallenBlackRose98
Summary: Max lost her memory. She's trying to get it back. Who's the guy in black and when did she get wings. All credit goes to Shayna-18 for the name. Thank you!
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I am not a guy nor am I an Author if I was I wouldn't be here. I'd be freakin' rich...and sadly I'm not.. therefore I own the plot and the plot only no matter how much I wish I own Fang...

My name is Maximum Ride or Max.

Three years ago I lost my memory.

I got into a car accident had a concussion and fell into a coma. Three months later I woke up with little to no memory and I had wings.

How I lost my memory is simple. How I got it back...that's a different story.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Oh, I wanted so bad to throw whatever was beeping up against the wall and make it shut up. I opened my eyes to a white bed, white ceiling, white walls, and even whiter trimming. Very colorful don't you think? (enter sarcasm here)

"Max, oh, Max, you're awake!" Someone cried the woman hugged.

"Oh Max, do you remember me?" I looked at her confused

"Mom," My mom nodded tears in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I know that?" I asked.

"You have been in a coma for three months, there was a very high possibility you wouldn't remember anything." She said.

_Next day_

"Oh, Max I'm so glad you're home!"

"I know I'm so glad too. Best part is I'm going to be there this Friday." I said packing some of my stuff.

"Remember you have to visit me immediately you know my dorm number right?"

"Your dorm number is 113 I know. I love you sis!"

"Love you too come see me as soon as you get here!"

"I will, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye_!" Click_! I sighed and sat down on my bed. I turned my iPod onto 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. I had been home two days and so far I remembered the simple things. I didn't know if I had any friends or not and the doctor had said even if I did they couldn't tell me at least not until a full year had passed and I still hadn't remembered them. Something about memories getting mixed? I don't know I tried to ignore the idiot.

"Honey, Jeb's here, he wants to say good-bye." I nodded. Jeb was my dad but my mom and him got a divorce. He worked for some kind of secret government science place for animals and my mom being the loving vet she is didn't like what they were doing so she said good-bye to Jeb.

"Okay," I walked downstairs.

"Bye Jeb, have fun at the science convention!" I said and hugged him. Honestly Jeb kind of freaked me out and I couldn't figure out why. I was about to pull away when I suddenly collapsed and white lights were bright in my eyes.

"_The medicine is long lasting. She should not vake up." _

"_Be careful Ter Borcht I don't want her broken before the end of the day. I hope you didn't take too much memory away either. Valencia will kill me if she ever finds out about this."_

"_It is understood, Jeb." _

I woke up on the couch my momwas standing over me.

"Max," Mom said worriedly.

"I-it's nothing, just got a major headache." I said looking around for Jeb.

"You scared me I tho—"

"Mom, where did Jeb go?" I asked cutting her off.

"He said he was running late he loves you and he hopes you'll be okay." I frowned and nodded. Of course he did.

"Max, I will miss you." Mom said for the millionth time.

"Go, I'll be fine. I have my own dorm and the best part I have Ella!" I said smiling.

"Okay, okay, have fun." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the dorm.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall.

"113, 113, 113, 113..." I kept mumbling over and over again to myself looking for the dorm.

"Ah! 113!" I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Max!" She screamed hugging me.

"Ella!" I screamed hugging her back.

"Oh, I have waited to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" I said wanting to know really bad. We walked into her dorm and sat down on her bed.

"Okay so a week after I got here I started going to this under 18 club and there's this band that's got this singer and he's so hot! He can scream and he rap and he do regular singing to. He's really awesome!

"Wow that's great!

"I know but there's a problem he's got a girlfriend he just broke up with and he said he's done with girls."

"Aww, that's sad.

"Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do tonight? I don't start 'til tomorrow."

"We can go to the club the band is performing tonight."

_15 minutes later_

"Club Ivy." I said.

"Yeah, only 18 and under club in New York." Ella said.

"Okay, well let's go."

"They have open mic. You could sing if you wanted."

"Yeah! That'd be cool." I looked up at the band on stage they were really good.

"That's the band I was telling you about." Ella said. "The guy with brown hair is the guy I like." I nodded but I wasn't really paying attention to him I was too busy paying attention to the guy in black. He looked very familiar. I shrugged and kept walking. Wouldn't be anyone I know.

**FANG'S P.O.V**

I woke up earlier than usual so I didn't have to talk to Nudge. Yes, I love my sister but she got me late for class two days in a row because of her non-stop talking.

"Morning Fang." Iggy said handing me a plate of food. Mmm, bacon.

"Yeah."

"We got new students. Ella said she would call me and tell me later."

"Awesome." I muttered. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"You are man of many words, Fang, man of many words." I laughed and walked to my first class.

I sat down at my usual seat sketching pictures of one person I've been sketching often. Max.

The door swung open and Max walked in... Wait a second...Max? I thought she was in the hospital. I opened my mouth to say something when Iggy burst through the door. Wonder what his problem is.

"Get lost, blind man?" I joked.

"No, I need to talk to you...NOW!" I stood up and walked out.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"Max got out." Iggy said smiling.

"I see that."

"She's in your class?" He asked.

"Yep."

"You can't tell her anything." He said holding my arm so I wouldn't walk away.

"Okay...Wait, what?"

"You can't tell her who you are. Ella said the doc wants her to figure it out on her own." Gazzy said walking up behind Iggy.

"Hello, eavesdropper." Gazzy smirked.

"Understand though right?" He asked.

"I guess. What has she remembered so far?"

"She remembers Jeb, Dr. M, and Ella so far. We don't know if she remembers us." Iggy said.

"So if she doesn't remember..." I trailed off.

"Then she won't. At least not for a year."

"So A year without her knowing me. That's fine but you know how Max is. If she finds out she knows me and I never told her she'll kill me."

"We know." Iggy said giving me an apologetic look.

"Yep, sucks so deal with it right now we gotta go!"Gazzy said in a hurry all of a sudden; I rolled my eyes.

"But I wanna see Max!" Iggy whined.

"One, you can't 'see' Max and two science awaits with its glory. As for Fang, English Lit. awaits in its non-glory, now let's go." Gazzy grabbed Iggy's arm and dragged him off to science. I walked into the class. How can I not tell her? She was my best friend.

**MAX'S P.O.V:**

Okay so we got to the club and we watched then out of the blue the manager walks up to us. Apparently Ella had been talking her head off and shown a video of me singing so now I work as a nightly singer at the club! It pays too! I get 5.00 an hour whether I sing or not as long as I show up I get paid! How freaking awesome is that. So last night, even though I was totally unprepared I sang. The manager, Mike, said it was sort of like the unofficial-official audition. And not to sound like my sister but dang there were some hot guys there, one in particular I noticed but he never looked at me. Which I guess is a good thing. He was dressed in total black. Now he was a hottie but he left not long after his band was done with the song. From what Ella told me he's an awesome guy and he's in the same band the guy Ella likes so if they hit it off I could meet him! But anyway here's how the audition went.

"Okay, so what exactly do I sing?" I asked Mike.

"Doesn't matter, if you know the song and you can sing it then sing it." I nodded, this was gonna be hard. "You've got 15 minutes good luck." I smiled at him and he walked out.

"So what're you gonna sing?" Ella asked me.

"I don't know, you tell me, what song do you like?"

"Well, you could sing Avril Lavigne, or Pink." I smiled and hugged her. "Ella! I freaking love you!"

"Um, I love you too, so what are you going to sing?"

"Pink, your favorite song."

"So what?" I nodded and grabbed a microphone.

"Yep," I said smiling like an idiot. "It's my turn see you."

"Good luck!" I stepped out on stage and everyone clapped.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" Everyone screamed. Well that's a good sign. "I'm going to sing So What by Pink!" More screams. They started the music and I started singing

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
_  
_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

A few people started singing along and coming up towards the stage, it was almost like I was at a concert.

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

_The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, we're all gonna get in a fight_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

I, along with everyone else in the club, stopped singing and they all clapped. I walked off the stage and Mike was standing there. Now that I have money, I just need to get through school.

**A/n: **Okay, yes Max was a little Out of character in this one…she sounded a little bit girlie, forgive me.

**REVIEWWW! PLEASSSEEEEE :D**


	2. Meet the boy in black

_**A/N:**_ again I don't own anything...except for the plot...yay me!

Iggy: Read and review...and get cookies!

Fang: Who would want your cookies?

Crazy fan girl: Me! Omg Iggy touched these. *Gasp, gasp, Faint*

Me: If that doesn't answer your question I don't know what will.

Iggy: What can I say? Girls love me. _*BOOM*_

Max: Iggy I'm going to kill you!

Iggy: Except for one…gotta go!

Fang: On with the story!

_**MAX'S P.O.V**_

I sighed I couldn't believe that I had been here almost a week. The first day in Eng. Lit. the guy dressed in all black that was in that band stared at me through all of our classes. I found out that we have all but two of the same classes but one good thing came out of it. I met Ella's friend/ room-mate Nudge, she's a sweet girl but man does she have a motor mouth!

Second day the guy was STILL staring at me... and I grew wings! FREAKING WINGS! IT freaked me out.

Third day I went for a joy fly at lunch time. I have to say after that, these wings could come in handy.

Fourth the guy was still staring at me! Good news is I found out his name, Nicholas

Fifth I confronted him..yeah..didn't go so well:

I got up from my desk. Nobody was there except the guy in black or should I say Nicholas and me.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where you are from but I want to know why the heck you keep staring at me." I said my hands landing on his sketchbook in English Literature class.

"I'm sorry, what?" A smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"You. You keep staring at me through all of our classes. Is there a problem if so I would prefer it if you talked to me instead of staring at me all the freaking time." A smiled crept across his face into a lopsided grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said oh so innocently. I growled and...

_WHACK!_

I smacked him. That's right you heard me. I smacked him and it felt good. He snatched the sketchbook from under my hands.

"I'd be careful who you hit." His voice was filled with hatred but his eyes flickered with something else...pain? sadness? I couldn't tell it left just as soon as it showed. He picked up his backpack and walked out. Poor hot emo band guy. Scratch that last part. What the hell am I thinking?

_**-OMG A LINE!-**_

"Max, oh, Maxie!" Nudge said shaking my arm.

"What do you want Nudge? It's a Saturday I would rather sleep in." My voice was muffled so I lifted my head and repeated.

"I have somebody I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"My adopted brother. He's the same age as you he doesn't talk much though." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you two are going to be best friends I can tell. Now stop asking so many questions."

"I'm getting you dressed by the way." She said handing me a black tank top and skinny jeans. Not so bad, Thank God it wasn't pink.

"Where are we meeting him?" I asked getting into her car. Which was, surprise, pink. (insert sarcasm here)

"The mall's food court." I sighed. It wasn't far from the campus. Oh, thank God, there are trees and dumpsters behind it in case I need to fly. I don't know why but when I got the wings claustrophobia and paranoia came with them and I started getting antsy in science class, something didn't seem right with the white lab coats. We walked into the food court and Nudge grabbed my arm leading me to a table.

"Max, this is my brother F-nick." My jaw dropped to the floor he smirked.

"You.." I growled.

"Well, hello to you too." Nudge looked at us like we were crazy.

"ZOMG! I forgot Iggy needs me, so I have to go. Nick will drive you back to campus. SEE YA!" She yelled running towards the door. How she did it in heels amazes me.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot the other day." Nick said smirk gone, no emotions playing on his face, he meant business.

"Okay, fine. I'm Maximum Ride and I lost my memory 3 months and a week ago." I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said smirking. He smirked and shook my hand. He knew what I was doing and he was going to do it right back, we were going to test each other.

"Nicholas Gray and I don't think I've ever lost my memory." Damn, I let out more than him. I sighed and surrendered. Why did I just do that? Why do I feel like I've don't that lots of times before? Why do I feel safe with him? Why the hell do I keep thinking all these questions? And Damn he's still too hot. This string of questions is really tiring.

"So Nicholas Gray why did Nudge say F-nick?"

"My nickname is Fang and she's used to calling me that." That sounded oddly familiar. Fang…hmm. He did look familiar. No, I couldn't know him. He was wayy to emo.

"Oh, cool."

_**FANG'S P.O.V**_

I sighed I was hoping my nickname would make her remember but apparently all I get is a "Oh, cool."

"So, Max, Nudge tells me you sing." I had to act like I didn't know her Gazzy had said, but if she recognized me. Yippie-do-da I got off free.

"Yeah, I write some stuff and I play electric guitar."She shrugged and I nodded. I already knew that, but am I allowed to say that? No. Actually why the hell am I listening to Gazzy? Of all the people to listen to I'm listening to Gazzy's advice. Iggy's advice would be..actually no it wouldn't I can't trust either of them. Great friends right? Well, they are identical twins… I could always break the rules and ju-.

Max slapped my cheek lightly. "Yo, dreamer boy. Are you gonna answer me?" She leaned back in her chair.

"Uh, I'm sorry what did you ask?" Stupid internal ranting.

"Is the park near here cause I'm getting claustrophobic." Now that's new she never used to be claustrophobic.

"Yeah, come on." We walked to my car in silence. Wasn't awkward actually it was nice to know she was there. I missed that these past three months. Just her being there.

"So, uh, what happened for you to get adopted?" She asked.

"Long story." It sucks having to tell her everything all over again thought, I have to admit that.

"Oh," Was all she said. Sometimes she sounded like me.

"You?"

"How did you know?" Oops, got caught.

"Ella told me." I lied smoothly...not to pat myself on the back but that was a really good save on my part. I didn't even skip a beat

"My mom left when I was four and my dad was in a car accident. I found out that my dad had, had an affair and they had Ella. I found Ella's mom and she's been like a mom to me ever since and her husband was like a dad 'til he became an animal traitor. But I really didn't know my real parents so it's not like it's a big deal for me or anything but Ella tells me, you went through something pretty rough. You know I'm starting to think Ella has a big mouth." I laughed and nodded and pulled into the parking space at the park."Ella told me you are a part of Iggy's band too." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am the lead singer and electric guitar player.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah."

"So, why were you staring at me." I thought for a second to make an excuse.

"For my sketchbook."

"Oh, so I'm in your sketchbook now. That's not creepy at all." She said sarcastically I laughed.

"Yeah. How are you liking college so far?" I asked opening her car door.

"Eh, it's alright."

"Haha, yeah, it's great to be out of the house though, away from the family." I said She nodded and smiled at me. A real smile. A smile I hadn't seen even before her accident.

"Yeah."

"Your father Jeb, he's never in any pictures that Ella shows me, why?" I asked, but I knew why.

"He's never really around to take pictures so..."

"Oh, right, government job." She nodded and smiled slightly.

"So..."

"What do you want to do?" I asked; she shrugged.

"Dunno." She pulled out her iPod and smiled at me.

"I have an idea."

And that is why we have a crowd of people surrounding us.

"My turn to choose!" Max said snatching the iPod from me. She turned it to Avril Lavigne's Best Damn Thing

(MAX_, _FANG, **BOTH**)

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
**_**My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see**_

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand**__  
_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends  
  
I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
_**Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)**_

_One, two, three, four _

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

Everyone clapped and we bowed.

"Good night, we must go back home!" Max said laughing and jumping down off of the bench.

"Wow. That was the most fun I've had in a while!" I said while we walked to the car. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Most fun I've had in three months." She said. I drove us back home and walked her to her dorm, mostly because I didn't want her going to the hospital again. I hugged her and let her go to her dorm. I couldn't believe she was back. I missed her so much. I laid in bed all night smiling and playing the whole day over and over in my head until I fell asleep. Max was back, not everything in her brain, but she was back, and that's all I cared about right now.

_**_END_**_

_**A/n: Good day to all...and I'll be posting tomorrow...almost defiantly bcoz I already have lots of it done...sooo keep reading, and hopefully reviewing and telling me if it's good, bad, worst thing you've ever read...**_

_**Iggy: I go with the last one.**_

_**Me: Meany :(**_

_**Iggy: xD I know.**_

_**Me: So this was kind of a filler….sort of anyway…**_

_**Me and Iggy: Review!**_


	3. Think Twice Dylan

**MAX'S POV:**

"Ah, Fang, yeah he doesn't talk much." Ella said sitting at the table with me.

"Yeah, I got that much, El." I said; she rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to the club tonight? Fang and the Flock are going to play." Ella asked.

"Kind of have to, I got a job remember? Hey, Nudge." I said, Nudge smiled and skipped over to us.

"So, did you have fun with Fang." She asked wiggling her eyebrows. I smiled.

"Most fun I've had in a while! It was so fun, we went to the park and I made him sing Avril Lavigne songs with me..It was kinda funny." Nudge laughed along with Ella.

"Told you they would have fun, Ella."

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure." She said defensively. There was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Uh, come in." I called giggling along with the girls. Fang walked in with two other guys behind him. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Twins, I guessed.

"Hey, speak of the devil!" Nudge said.

"Hey, Iggy, Gazzy!" Ella said.

"Hey girls!" They said at the same time, kinda creepy.

"You guys coming to the club to watch us tonight?" Fang asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I have no choice I have a job singing there so…anyway. What are you guys singing?" I asked him.

"Really a job there? Cool. Uh, we are singing a few songs by The Devil Wears Prada." I smiled.

"I love The Devil Wears Prada! What songs of theirs are you singing?" Fang smiled back.

"Like four of them, you'll just have to wait and see. We're also singing 30 seconds to mars."

"Cool! What time?" Ella asked.

"Uh, hey Iggy, what time do we have to be there?" He asked

"Uh, Eight o'clock I think." I grinned.

"Great, We will so be there!"

-8:00 p.m.-

"Okay, Max, they should be coming on soon. Oh, and by the way, they have another friend that sings with them his name is Jeremy Green, he's the one I kind of have a crush on." Ella said while they were setting the stage for Fang and the band.

"Okay." I nodded.

"So, I guess, you and Fang are, like, friends now?" Ella asked.

"Uh, not really. I don't know what we are, really." I muttered.

"Well, you did spend the whole day together and got along, so that would mean you guys are friends right?" Nudge said poking my arm.

"Not necessarily, Nudge." Fang came over to the microphone.

"Hey, what's up!" The crowd cheered. "We're going to start with Think Twice by Eve 6."

"_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down

Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_"  
_

"Go Fang!" I heard a few girls scream. I laughed.

"Next is: Linkin Park 'Breaking the Habit'."

(_Fang_, **Jeremy, **_**BOTH**_**)**

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than any time before  
I had no options left again**_

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
**  
_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**_

"Wow," I said and Nudge laughed.

"Yeah, they're good aren't they?" Ella said smiling I nodded.

"Okay, last one by The Devil Wears Prada is Danger: Wildman." Jeremy said into the mic.

(_Jeremy_, **Fang**, _**Both**_)

_I KNOW A GHOST,  
And when doubted his truth reveals incredible vengeance.  
Vanity is a sepulcher,  
Do as you please, shame will follow._

_Do as you please, and shame will follow.  
Languages rot and insects lose interest,  
Mountains of plastic: Melting away.  
_

**As long as these struggles are aimless,  
We will all be standing still.**

_**Standing still.**__  
_

_When worded correctly, truth is never a cliché;  
This is because so many are attached to their deaf ears.  
Collect the leaves,  
Count them,  
Name them,  
Study each and every single one of them.  
_

**As long as these struggles are aimless,  
We will all be standing still.**

_**Standing Still.  
**_

_When worded correctly, truth is never a cliché;  
This is because so many are attached to their deaf ears.  
_

**All mistakes can be marked by borders,  
All of love can be traced to a maker.  
It seems as if what is most important,  
Isn't noticed when forgotten.**

_Do as you please, shame will follow._

_Do as you please, shame will follow.  
The sun and the moon,  
You'll always take them for granted.  
What's delicate is lost.  
As the selfish forgot what is sacred,  
The humble forget themselves.  
When worded correctly, truth is never a cliché;  
This is because so many are attached to their deaf ears." _

"We're taking a five minute break!" Fang said and left stage. He came over to us.

"That was awesome Fang!" I said smiling.

"Thanks, we're doing The Kill next." He smiled back. "Hey Jeremy." A kid with brown almost black hair and green eyes looked up and walked this way. "Jeremy, meet Max, and you remember Ella and Nudge." Jeremy smiled.

"'Course I do. Nice to meet you girls. What did you think?" He asked. There were random 'greats' from all three of us and a few girls behind us.

"Great! Glad you liked it. I better go over the tune for the next song, see you girls later." He smiled again and walked away. Ella sighed.

"The guy you kinda like?" I asked.

"Shut up." She said blushing. Fang laughed.

"I'm going to leave you girls alone for...girl talk. Even though you can do it tonight, since Nudge is having a sleep over." Nudge gasped.

"You weren't supposed to tell!" Fang shrugged and walked away.

"We're back! Here's Fang singing The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars." Jeremy smiled and gave the mic to Fang.

(_Fang_, **Fang and Jeremy**.)

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_

What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?  
  
**Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
**_  
What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you  
  
**Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you**

**Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you**

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside_

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am  
  
**Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you**  
_  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

**Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down**

What if I wanted to break?  
What if I, what if I, what if I  
Bury me, bury me.

Me, Ella, and Nudge clapped.

"Go Fang! Go Flock!" We cheered smiling at each other. Fang looked towards us and smiled.

"This next song is dedicated to my four favorite girls, Max, Ella, Nudge, and Angel." Fang said and winked at us.

"What's he gonna do?" I asked Ella and Nudge giggled.

"He told us he would do this." Ella said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"We found out that all three of us like the song 'Kryptonite' so he's gonna play it for us."

"Okay, who's Angel?"

"Iggy and Gazzy little sister, Fang adores her. He loves her like it's his own sister." Ella explained.

'_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back

_On solid ground_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!'

"That's our performance tonight everyone! Thanks for coming!" Jeremy said then walked off the stage with the rest. Fang ran over to us.

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock." I said looking at my phone. "Why?"

"Come here, I want to show you something." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him.

"You'll see." He grinned. He took my hand and led me outside. We walked down a few streets before I started bugging him.

"Where are we going?" he shook his head and smiled.

"I'm not telling you." He laughed. I sighed and crossed my arms. I watched as we turned down a dirt road towards a patch of woods.

"Why are we going here?" I asked a little nervous.

"You'll see." He led me into the woods. I got a little bit nervous more and more. Fight or flight, Fight or flight? I kept going back in forth in my head. He turned to me and smiled.

"We're here." I looked around.

"Um, where's here?" He lifted a little branch.

"This is here." It was beautiful. The trees were cleared just right so you could see the moon as it cast light down on the little pond and cave.

"Wow." I whispered just barely audible. Fang looked back at me and grinned.

"I know right?" He took my hand again and led me into the cave. It was decked out with chairs, extra clothes, sleeping bags, MP3s, and even a computer. I gasped.

"Whoa! what do you do here." Fang shrugged and sat on the ground a blanket underneath him.

"Just hang with the Flock." I nodded.

"How did you get the computer to work here?"

"Ask Nudge she can hack like a crazy person without getting caught." After that we just sat there and talked all night. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was bright and sunny. I was laying on something hard...and breathing? I looked down to see a chest with black cloth stretched across it. I looked at the person. It was none other than Fang. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I looked around and realized I was laying half on top of him half on the ground. Though I must say waking up with him-. Bad Max, Bad. Stop thinking right now!

"Morning, Max. You comfy?" I jumped and looked down. Fang was looking at me grinning.

"It's late in the day, you just want to skip school and go have fun today?" He asked; not even waiting for a response he stood up and walked over to his clothes changing his shirt and handing me some clothes. I recognized them as Ella's.

"I'll wait outside." He muttered and walked out. How could someone that looks so peaceful when he sleeps be so aggravating when he is awake? I quickly changed and walked outside, he was sitting by the little pond staring off into space. I sat next to him quietly. It was silent for a while then he turned to me and smiled.

"You talk when you sleep." There goes the peacefulness.

"Oh, nice to know." I said frowning a little. He got up and started walking.

"Let's go eat I'm starved." I got up and followed.

"Where are going to eat?"

"A coffee shop around the corner." We walked in silence for about 15 minutes before we stopped. He opened the door.

"Ladies first." Oh, yeah sure, now he's a gentleman. I started to walk inside when I bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered.

"Max?" The person said.

"I'm sorry don't know you." I said and started to walk away but then he said something that caught my attention.

"Fang!" he said excitedly. He knew Fang? I really looked at the guy. He looked like a celebrity with the tan perfect skin, straight pearly white teeth, turquoise eyes, and nice handsome face with beautiful head of dirty blond hair.

"Dylan." Fang said angrily. Obviously he knew him and didn't like him

"Aw, come on, play nice. Won't you Fang-y"

" Don't call me that. Where's Sam? Did you lose your brotherly love when he took Max?" He asked. I was so confused how did he know Dylan...Who was Dylan anyway?"

"No, he's at a different college." Dylan said not losing his excited voice.

"Good, 'cause I'd kill him." Fang ground out his hands clenched into tight fists. Dylan scoffed.

"You don't have the guts." Fang growled at him and pushed past him.

"Leave Max alone or you'll pay the price." He whisper/growled at him and grabbed my arm moving me toward a table. I just stared at him thinking. '_WHAT THE HELL ?"_ How did Dylan know me? and why was Fang so upset?

_**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it?**_

_**Iggy: I did! Fang was so dreamy today and out of it.**_

_**Me: Okie dokie….You've been drinking too much bacon beer…REVIEW!**_


	4. Meet Lissa

_**Me~ who wants to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Iggy~ I'll do it...She owns nothing..except for the plot...but is that really much?**_

_**Me~ Hey I'm giving people something to read**_

_**Iggy~ Yeah and it sucks**_

_**Me~ I know...**_

_**Fang~ Did you forget something?**_

_**Me~ Oh right!..this chapters going to be FLUFFY-**_

_**Iggy~ ITS SO FLUFFY!**_

_**Me and Fang~ You have got to stop watching Despicable Me**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line..OMG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

After we ate we went to the mall.

"Oh, Hot Topic, I love that store!" I pulled Fang into the store. "Who's Dylan?" I asked, I couldn't help it I wanted to know how he knew me, and why Fang was protecting me from him.

"My enemy." He said looking around the store.

"Uh, okay, why?"

"Just never liked him." he said shrugging.

"Does Sam have something to do with it?" Fang tensed.

"He has everything to do it." He hissed out. I flinched and he softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you." He went back to the emotionless brick wall.

"Oooh look Gir pants!" I said quickly changing the subject.

"You watch Invader Zim?" He laughed.

"Hey, how do I know you don't watch it too, you know the name of it." He smiled and picked up the tag.

"I don't it says it right here." I frowned and changed the subject again.

"Nudge and her blabbering mouth told me Club Ivy is having a dance for the tenth year of service, is the Flock playing?" I asked him.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we? Aren't you singing too?" He smiled.

"Of course I am. What songs are you guys singing?" He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Shit, Lissa alert." I looked at the girl.

"Who's that?"

"Ex-girlfriend." He shrugged and I laughed.

"You're joking right?" I said looking at the girl's tight tank top and skirt that barely covered her butt.

"Sadly, no." He said chuckling. "Do me a favor?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Act like my girlfriend, to get rid of her." I sighed and let him put his arm around my shoulders.

"Fine." I muttered and Lissa started walking towards us.

"Hey, Fang-y!" I giggled and he dug a finger into my shoulder blade.

"Okay, okay, sorry." I whispered.

"Don't call me that, only one person can and she's six." She rolled her eyes and her eyes landed on me she glared.

"Who's this bitch?" I tensed but Fang held me back.

"Lissa, this is my girlfriend, Max. Max, this is my ex-girlfriend Lissa."

"Hello," I said through gritted teeth. She huffed.

"Fang is mine and no one else's." Something in my brain clicked.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

_I sighed and stood there. "He's mine and no one else's" I laughed. _

"_Oh really bitch? Can you do this?" I pulled the person closer and kissed him. I couldn't see his face, or the girl's and the voices were like the ones killers use._

~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~

I smiled and pulled Fang to me. "If he was could you do this?" I kissed him he tensed but relaxed after he realized what I was doing.

"Nice way to make a repeat." She said. I heard her huff and stomp off. I pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I said backing away.

"I understand it's okay." He smiled. I looked up at him, and for a reason I can't imagine, his eyes

were sparkling. I heard my cell phone sing 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin.

"Hey, Ella!" Fang turned his Ipod on.

"Hey, where the hell are you? We need to go to the mall and get dresses."

"No, I am not wearing a dress." Fang walked out of the store and my eyes widened. "That is not fair!" I yelled to him.

"What, are you there? I hear Hot Topic, music. I'm on my way."

"No wa-." The phone went off. "FANG!" I yelled running after him. I saw a black streak heading for the door. I smiled and followed him outside. "I'M CATCHING UP, I CAN BEAT YOU!" I heard him laugh and ran faster. I grazed his shirt with my fingers, then got a handful and pulled him backwards making him fall on top of me.

"Ah!" I screamed he laughed and rolled over.

"I guess I can't beat you."I sighed.

"Well, that was fun." Actually it was but I was with Fang so everything was fun. Wait...ignore that sentence.

"Sure, was." He let out a breath. I stared at him for a second. I wondered if I knew him. He looked familiar, even when I first saw him I thought he looked familiar.

"So, have you remembered anything yet?" I shook my head and looked away.

"Just a little." I muttered.

**FANG'S P.O.V**

I looked up to see curly red hair bouncing towards me.

"Shit, Lissa alert." Max looked at me before looking behind her.

"Who's that?"

"Ex-girlfriend." I shrugged and she started laughing. What? I was just getting back at Max then, I was a jealous, hormonal teen, okay. I swear nothing happened. Just her tongue going down my throat every chance she got.

"You're joking right?" Max said looking at her. Lissa was wearing what she wore everyday of her life, a very small tank top that showed her breasts and a skirt that if she bent over, you would see more than you wanted.

"Sadly, no." I laughed a little. I stared at her for a minute. "Hey, do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Depends on what you want?" It sounded like a question.

"Act like my girlfriend, to get rid of her."She sighed and I smiled putting my arm around her. Something I wished I could do since I saw her in class. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Fine." She muttered to me, but I could hear the playfulness in her voice.

"Hey, Fang-y!" I rolled my eyes.

'_Hi bitch!'_ I so badly wanted to say that. Max giggled and I dug a finger into her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, sorry." I chuckled a little.

"Don't call me that, only one person can and she's six." She rolled her eyes and her eyes landed on Max she glared. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again.

"Who's this bitch?" Max tensed beside me but I quickly held her closer.

"Lissa, this is my girlfriend, Max. Max, this is my ex-girlfriend Lissa."

"Hello," Max said through gritted teeth. Lissa huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fang is mine and no one else's." She said. I sighed and started to say something when Max beat me to it.

"If he was could you do this?" She kissed me. I had kissed her once, but she didn't kiss me back. I heard Lissa say something but I wasn't paying attention. Lissa stomped off and Max pulled away with a nervous look on her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Max said backing away.

"I understand it's okay." I smiled down at her. I heard her cell phone sing 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin.

"Hey, Ella!" I walked out of the store and turned my I-Pod on.

"That is not fair!" I heard her yell at me. I laughed and started running hearing her footsteps behind me.

I felt hand graze my shirt then grabbed a whole chunk and pulled me back. I fell and landed right on top of her. I heard her scream a little. I laughed and rolled off of her.

"I guess I can't beat you." She said and sighed.

"Well, that was fun." I said still laughing.

"Sure, was." She smiled a little and I had to ask. If she remembered. I wanted her to remember me. Remember that I loved her. I guess the only good thing out of this was that I could get to know and fall in love with her over again. But when she finds out I didn't tell her I knew her she'll probably kill me. So I'd be setting myself up for heartbreak, but at least I got to see her again…right?

**~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~**

I sighed and threw the ball again catching it when it fell.

"Yo, Fang! We have to go, now. We're on in like an hour, we need to set up." I nodded and followed Jeremy, I had talked to them earlier, we were going to play about five songs, and one Max was going to sing with me. Nudge was going to sing one with Iggy. She practically begged him to sing with her. Wasn't much begging though, as soon as she went down on her knees he agreed, he just wanted to see, Nudge, of all people Nudge, to beg. I was going to sing Weightless, Remembering Sunday, Papercut, and then Dance, Dance. Then Iggy and Nudge would sing Saltwater Room.

We got there 10 minutes after the girls. (Nudge drives like a crazy person.) Max smiled and waved. "Hey! Get up there, the band before you guys bailed and this idiot's been up there...well, being an idiot." She said waving to the guy singing on stage, and terribly I might add.

"Why didn't you go on?" I asked.

"I only practiced two tonight…I don't know any others right now." I nodded and ran over to the stage.

"How's everybody tonight?" The crowd yelled. Saying 'happy' they were to see a good band play, is an understatement. "Okay, we're going to sing Weightless by All Time Low." I started the song and the crowd cheered, again.

((_Fang_, **Jeremy and Fang, **_Jeremy_**))**

_Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread_

I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough  
  
**But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older**

**If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old**

We started a faster part and the crowd cheer again, Max was smiling and giving a thumbs up. I smiled at her, and she smiled back pointing backstage and I nodded.  
_  
Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here  
_  
_Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head_  
  
**I wanna feel reckless  
I wanna live it up, just because**

**I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough**

_If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old_  
  
_Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

This could be all that I've waited for  
_I've waited, I've waited for_  
**And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore**  
_  
Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year_ _it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_ _go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear_ _everything I fear_  
_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here."_

Me and Jeremy high-fived and watched the crowd clap and scream, mostly the girls screamed. It was like being at our own concert.

"This next one I'm singing with one of the greatest girls in the world, Max," I looked back at her and she blushed. "We're singing 'Papercut' by Linkin Park then 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low." Jeremy nodded towards Gazzy to sit at the piano.

(( _Fang, _**Jeremy, **_**Fang and Jeremy))**_

**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall**  
_And watches everything_

**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin**

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

**I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
**  
**Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
**_(And watches everything)_**  
**  
**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin**

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

**The face inside is right beneath your skin**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin**

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

_**The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me**_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

We ended the song and started the next one.

((_Fang_, _Max__, _**Fang and Jeremy**))

(A/N: it's better to listen to this song while reading the lyrics)

"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days

**Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs  
**  
Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
**They're filling his gut  
**  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

**The neighbors said she moved away  
**Funny how it **rained all day**  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Max came out with a microphone in her hand singing and smiling at me. The smile brought back lots of memories.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head  
_

Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home."

I finished and Nudge ran up the stage hugging me and Max and screaming.

"You guys are awesome you should do more duets." Max laughed.

"Calm down, Nudge. It was just a song."

"The beautiful blonde was, Max." Max blushed and bowed slightly, I chuckled.

"Now who wants to hear some Fall Out Boy covers?" Jeremy yelled. A bunch of people screamed and clapped. "Alright, Dance, Dance it is!"

(_Fang, _**Jeremy, **_**both**_**)**

"**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."  
**  
_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  
**_  
**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love**_

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress **_(mattress, mattress)_**  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

**Dance this is the way they'd love  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

_**Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"**_

I laughed and all of us high-fived.

"Hey, let's take a break." I said watching Dylan walking to Max. I jumped off the stage getting to Max before Dylan could.

"Hey, Max, want to dance?" Jeremy smiled at me from behind Max giving me a thumbs up and I simply flipped him off with my middle finger pointing straight up in the air.

"Sure, my favorite song is on." It was 'She is love' by Parachute. I smiled and took her hand in min and put my other on her waist.

"Well, then let's dance." We sang along to the song. "They call her love, love, love, love." Nudge smiled and came over dancing with Iggy, joining us in the singing. We all laughed and kept dancing. Iggy lead Nudge away winking at me, I shook my head.

"You know you never did tell me what you remembered." She nodded.

"Right, well when I kissed you I had this flash back almost. I was standing with a guy and a girl was with us and I did the same thing in the flash back. I couldn't see their faces or hear their voices, they were muffled and weird." I nodded remembering that. I was dating Lissa, I had just broken up with her and she was threatening Max that I wasn't with her and she tried to kiss me, but she missed and kissed my cheek, but Lissa didn't know that.

"I see, I'm surprised you didn't bring your photo album with you, you love that thing. That would help you remember." She stared at me.

"How did you know about my photo album?" I cursed under my breathe.

"Ella, she told me practically everything." I lied she shook her head.

"Wow she's worse than, Nudge." The song stopped.

"Iggy's time to shine." I muttered as Jeremy introduced them.

"This is our drummer, Iggy, and his girlfriend Nudge." He looked back at them. "Nudge made him sing it." He laughed and jumped off the stage.

"I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore

I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_ (Nudge)  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_  
**Only time, only time** (both, duh)

Can you believe that the crew has gone and they wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, and I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
But I feel warm with your hand, in mine, when we walk along the shoreline  
I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
_**Yea, All the time.  
All the time.**

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _  
Only time, only time  
_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
_All the time, **all the time.  
**  
_Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_  
**All the time" **

I clapped and whistled. "Little love birds!" Iggy glared and flipped me off. Max laughed.

"They sounded so cute." She grinned.

"KISS HIM, NUDGE!" A bunch of girls turned to look at them and started chanting along with me and Max. Iggy and Nudge both blushed and kissed.

"WE, should get back to dorms, it's getting late." She muttered. I nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." I looked over at Dylan and turned towards Max.

"I'll walk you to the dorms." She nodded.

"Sounds good, if I fall asleep walking I'll need help so I won't lose my memory again." She laughed. I nodded, that would suck if she lost her memory...again. She would forget me...again. Ugh! I still can't get over it! I'm going to break! I smiled and lead her outside to my motorcycle. She gasped and I laughed getting on.

_**A/N: Weellllllll...what'cha think?**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review! PLEASE!**_


	5. Angel

A/N: WARNING THOSE WHO LOVE ANGEL WILL HATE ME BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER :( sorry guys, it had to happen.

**FANG'S P.O.V:**

I parked my motorcycle and turned it off.

"Uh, Max, you're going to have to let go of me. I have to, ya know, get off the bike." She shook her head and tightened her arms around me.

"Max, if you want to go to bed, you're going to have to get off the bike and let go of me." I heard her sigh and she slowly let go getting off the bike. I got off and followed her to the girls' dorms.

"I heard you singing a few nights ago at the Ivy." I said looking over at her.

"Jeremy, Iggy, and I love the way you sing, and we were thinking about getting a girl singer." She nodded.

"What does this have to do with me?" I laughed.

"You're a girl, you sing. Correction, you sing beautifully. Maybe you're hiding a transgender thing on me or something." I chuckled.

"Oh, Right, sorry. I'm tired, cut me a break." I chuckled again. "So, you want me to sing for the Flock." We had discussed this not long before graduation. Again, she didn't remember. I had to remind myself the accident was my fault. I had her too upset.

**This is a line...his name is bob...he's about to give you a flashback of Fang ^^**

_I stood out on the wet grass pacing back and forth. I heard the door open and Max come towards me. _

"_Hey, Fang, What's up?" I frowned at her. "What's wrong, Fang?" I stared at her before speaking._

"_You should've told me. I would have fixed it for you." She had a confused look on her face."Dylan told me about Sam." I mumbled. "I thought it was Dylan that gave you that bruise. I was so positive and he told me Sam had been doing this for two months. I-I just couldn't believe you didn't tell me." I sighed._

"_I-I handled it Fang." She whispered._

"_Oh, really?" I laughed humorlessly. You wear make-up to cover your black eye. Yeah, Max, that's handling it!" I yelled and she flinched back. "You give that creep a chance and get hurt but you never gave me a chance." I wanted to take that back as soon as I said it. She didn't need to know I loved her, more than a friend, but I was pissed and I was going to keep going. _

"_I-I didn't know..." She trailed off looking down. _

"_Because you never wanted to, I pretend to feel nothing for you and watch his tongue go down your throat every fucking day of my life!" She looked up. _

"_You want me to break up with him?" I nodded. "It's all I've ever wanted." She looked down again. _

"_It's not that easy." I growled. _

"_It will be." I muttered before running and opening my wings. It seemed like I was running from my problems a lot these days._

**Bob says good-bye, the flashback is over**

I shook my head. She was on her way to say good-bye but I left for college the day of the fight.

"Goodnight, Fang." I looked around. Here already? I kissed her forehead.

"'Night Max, see you in the morning." I mumbled before walking away.

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I woke up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast but the smell of bacon wasn't there like it usually was. I walked through the door and saw Nudge crying while Iggy was trying to comfort her, Gazzy was staring off into space at the table and Ella was next to Gazzy crying. Fang wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Ella looked up.

"The Griffiths' called. Angel has lung cancer." She started crying again I gasped.

"Where's Fang?" She pointed upstairs.

"His dorm." I quickly ran upstairs opening his door.

"Fang?" He came out of the closet. Looking sadder than I'd ever seen him. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I know she means a lot to you." He hugged me back.

"We're leaving for two weeks to see her. Do you and Ella want to come? We don't live far from your mom and we can take you home." That was the most I'd ever heard his say but it had absolutely no emotion to it. I nodded.

"Yeah, I want to meet Angel. She sounds very hyper, something that can cheer anything up." He smiled.

"Yeah, most of the time." I smiled back. I felt so bad; he talked about her almost all the time, showed me pictures, he loved her like his real family.

"I'll go get packed and we can go to the airport tomorrow right, or today?" He smiled a little.

"We're waiting 'til tomorrow." I nodded.

"Okay see you." He waved.

A/n: this is really just a filler to move the story along and because I really had nothing for this chapter lol In the next chapter there will be a shirtless Fang and Angel actually being sweet and not the evil demonic thing they've turned her into. ^^

Review and...I don't know just review please :D


	6. Fang and Max and a WEDDING!

**A/N: I'm proud to say I think I did a good job with Fang's shirtless moment! xD**

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I sighed and plopped on the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay Fang." He nodded setting my bag down next to the dresser.

"Yeah, no problem, we're going to see Angelique tomorrow." I looked up at him.

"Who the heck is Angelique?" He laughed.

"That's Angel's real name. Angel is just her nickname." I nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning." He muttered before walking out. I wanted to make him feel better but I didn't know what to do for him. I sighed and lay back on the bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

******Next morning******

I groaned rubbing my head I had one massive head-ache. I grabbed some clothes and walked down the hall to get into the bathroom. I yawned bumping into someone almost falling backwards. I felt their arms come around me holding me up.

"I'm really sorry I ju—oh, hi!" I looked up at the person who was none other than the smirking freak, Fang.

"Good morning, took you long enough to wake up." I felt water drop onto my forehead; I stepped back.

"Yeah, well I was really tired and I really need to get in the shower." Are you kidding me of all the times I run into him this time he has to be wet and half-naked! I wanted to scream. Though I had to say he looked extremely hot with just a towel on. No, no, no! Do not be thinking that! Get away from him and get a shower...hmm I didn't know he had abs. No! I mentally cursed myself.

"Breakfast is ready, you should eat first." I shook my head.

"Uh, nah, I'll eat after the shower. 'Kay-thanks-bye!" I said quickly before trying to escape to one of the bathrooms but he pulled me to him.

"Why not, you didn't eat anything yesterday or night; you usually eat loads of food." I tried to keep my eyes away from anything other than his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked a worried look in his eyes.

"N-nothing. I really should, ya know, take care of stuff before we go to the hospital." His arm tightened around my waist and I swear every single part of my body tingled and was on alert.

"You're lying." He whispered. His breathe brushed against my cheek it smelled like mint. Mm minty!

"I'm n-not l-lying," I stuttered. Damn. "I'm fine I just want to get..." I saw him stare at my lips before letting go of my waist.

"You want to get away from me." He sighed and nodded stepping back. "See you at breakfast." I saw a flicker of emotion come across his face before he walked away. I just couldn't figure out what emotion he was showing. I quickly made my escape to the bathroom locking the door and leaned against the wall. If you must know, yes I was still thinking about Fang and his...absence of clothes. I sighed and started the water. What was he thinking before he walked away? Why did he show emotion? The way his arm tightened around me...almost protectively, it felt...nice. He had only done it once but I felt safe when he did that. I got in the shower trying to untangle the knots in my back and hopefully the ones in my head.

**FANG'S P.O.V:**

I sat next to Angel's bed.

"Hey," She looked up at me.

"Fang-y!" She practically jumped out of the bed.

"Down before you rip the cords out of the wall." She pouted and held her arms out to hug me.

"But, Fang, I can't reach you!" I laughed and leaned down hugging her. "Where's Max? Iggy told me that she was coming. Speaking of Max has she remembered anything yet?" I shook my head.

"You're starting to sound like Nudge. Yeah some but she can't see the faces." She nodded.

"Can she come in here? It's been a while since I've seen her." I shook my head.

"They are sending the discharge papers then we are going to the mall and we are going to the basement and practice our songs for my mom's wedding." She smiled. I missed that smile.

"Really! Shopping with Max? Awesome!" The nurse came in.

"Your parents signed you're ready to go miss Griffiths." Angel squealed and jumped up and down. "Hang on sweetie, I need to take the needle out." Angel stopped and sighed. There was a knock and Max walked in.

"Maxie!" Angel screamed.

"Sh, we're in a hospital." I warned.

"Max, Ella gave this to me to give back to you, you wanted me to hold onto it while you were in the hospital." She held out a paper to Max it looked like there were a bunch of words on the front and back of it.

"Lyrics to a song by me?" Max asked confused. Angel nodded.

"Lyrics to this guy you really, really liked." She grinned at Max. I balled my hand into a fist.

"Some one's initials are on it. N. F." Angel interrupted.

"No, no! Don't read them out loud...not yet." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Madame Angelique." Max smiled and helped Angel out of the bed. Now get dressed and we can all go to the mall and buy pretty dresses for Fang's mom's wedding." Angel smiled and skipped into the bathroom with her clothes. I raised an eyebrow at Max.

"Pretty dresses?" She sighed.

"Are you sure I can't wear jeans?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nope, sorry mom wants all girls in dresses and all boys in suits." She flopped on her back.

"Dang."

*** * * Mall Time * * ***

"So when is this wedding anyway?" Max asked popping a peanut into her mouth.

"We're all here so mom wants it sometime this week. They've been planning this for two weeks and considering mom's stubbornness and excitement. It's probably going to be on Sunday next week." Her eyes went wide and she choked on her coke.

"That's only a week away! We have to practice the songs!"

((A/N I didn't say any of this but I am now... While they were on the plane Cynthia (Fang's mom) called and said she wanted Max in the wedding and stuff like that...I was too dang lazy to type all that... I just wanted to get to the Angel part xD))

"Yeah, I know! That's why you, miss 'don't want to wear a dress', have to try this purple dress on, see if it fits go to Payless for shoes and then we can go and practice. Now, shoo!" I pushed her into the dressing room. I heard her grumble.

"You know you sound like one of those gay fashion designers they show on TV. Rush the girls into dresses before the show starts." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not gay or a fashion designer I just want Nudge to be happy and get this over with." She came out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" I stared for a minute.

"You look great." Lies. She looked better than great she was freaking gorgeous!

"Okay, great! Let's go." She walked back into the dressing room. We paid and met up with the rest at the shoe store. The girls went through all the shoes before finding one pair for each of them. I couldn't help but laugh when we got home. All the girls were chasing after Max to see her new dress. I sighed this was going to be a long weekend.

**~~~~ Three days later~~**

**MAX'S P.O.V**

I sat down on the cliff by a tree in Fang's huge backyard. I saw a dark figure sit beside me. "So many stars, something you don't see in New York." Fang said looking at the sky. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's really kind of beautiful." He nodded and looked at me. I leaned back hitting my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," He shrugged.

"It's fine." He whispered pulling me to him and pushed his hand on my head so it was on his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes. This would be awkward with anyone else but I considered Fang my best friend. A best friend with a nice chest. My mind said to me. (That's a weird sentence) I opened my eyes to see Fang staring at me.

"Um, hi?" He smiled faintly and I smiled back. Once again, like the morning three days ago, his eyes flashed to my lips. He stared for a minute before leaning his head down to mine and kissed me. Colors flashed behind my eyelids and I wasn't with Fang at the cliff anymore we were in a backyard.

***FLASHBACK***

I was backed up against a big oak tree in my backyard. Fang was coming closer backing me up closer to the tree. I felt scared which was something I didn't feel around Fang.

"Just one chance, Max, that's all I want." I shook my head.

"No, Fang, you know I love Sam." I whispered. He shook his head. His eyelashes casting dark shadows across his cheekbones making him look like a dark angel or something.

"No, you don't and you know it, I know it, Iggy knows it." He stepped closer our noses were almost touching. "Just once chance, please." I shook my head slowly.

"No, Fang, sorry." He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. He quickly pulled back with his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Max, I shouldn't have done that." He stepped back a few steps before turning and running. After he left I felt sort of guilty or sad. One stood out the most, love and longing, and not for a brother.

***FLASHBACK***

When Fang pulled back I gasped.

"You're supposed to breathe through your nose, Max." He whispered chuckling a little.

"F-Fang…" I stared at him. I knew him and he didn't tell me! HE DIDN'T FREAKING TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?

"Max, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. "Max?" I stood up quickly and started running down the cliff towards the house. I knew him! God, and he didn't tell me! I sat up in bed reading the lyrics Angel gave me. I knew who they were for. HIM. I threw them down and lay on my back.

I couldn't sleep that night.

***NEXT MORNING***

I walked downstairs and they were already practicing music for when we went to the gig at a club.

"Hey, Max you're just in time!" Iggy said smiling from the drums.

"Yeah, we need you to practice We Are Broken." Gazzy said. It was so weird how they did that. I nodded and rubbed my eyes before taking the microphone and waited for the music to start. Yawning I started the song. Give me a break I just woke up. I didn't even get dressed yet!

I am outside

and I've been waiting for the sun

with my wide eyes

I've seen worlds that don't belong

my mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize

Tell me why we live like this

I closed my eyes and let the words flow with the music. I put my hand on either side of the microphone and started singing a little bit better.

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

Yeah

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored

Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

I opened my eyes and smiled at Fang everything about last night melted away just by seeing him smile at me.

Lock the doors

Cause I like to capture this voice

it came to me tonight

So everyone will have a choice

And under red lights

I'll show myself it wasn't forged

We're at war

We live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored

Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me

Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored

Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

"Okay, thanks, Max, you can go eat and wake up now." Gazzy said smiling at me.

"Thanks, Gaz." I hugged him and walked back to the kitchen. I could hear those switching things around and tuning the guitars before Fang started singing.

I feel it every day, it's all the same

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over; over and over

I try not to

I had a small flashback of this song playing and I was dancing to it with someone. I didn't know who though, my eyes were closed. I sighed and sat at the bar. "Stupid flashback thingies." I muttered to myself.

It feels like everyday stays the same

It's dragging me down

And I can't pull away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

I know what's best for me but I want you instead

I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try to

I quickly got some food so I could start helping with the music.

FANG'S P.O.V:

We practiced all day, literally all day for this one gig at the under 18 club in Arizona near Max's old house. A few days ago we had gone out for a new guitar for Max since Iggy's old one wasn't doing the trick anymore. It was a pretty awesome guitar. It was black with purple lightning streaks running across the bottom of it.

"We're five minutes late, because of Nudge." Gazzy whined.

"Yes but we're NOT twenty minutes late because of Nudge." Max added grabbing her guitar out of the trunk and running inside.

"I have to go with Max on this one. Nudge did drive 20 miles over the speed limit, not to mention we didn't get caught." I said shrugging.

"Sorry, Gaz." He sighed and grabbed some stuff walking in behind Iggy. The backstage guy came up to us.

"Hurry, people are waiting." I nodded.

"Set up guys." I said heading towards the stage. It took a matter of minutes to set up on stage. I grabbed the mic. While Max plugged in my guitar.

"Yo, sorry for being five minutes late, our driver got us lost." I heard Nudge cuss at me backstage.

"Okay, our first song is We Are Broken which is going to be sung by our wonderful female singer, Max." There were claps and Max waved.

"Then Over and Over by me, Nick." More claps. We started and finished our two songs then tuned for another one.

"Hey, Fang look." Max whispered looking at a man in a suit.

"Weird for a forty year old man to be here." I muttered she laughed. "Okay this song we made ourselves. It's called Stay with Me. Max and I will be singing together." Claps and then we started.

(Fang, Max, Both) (A/N: This song is actually by You Me at six, in case some of you didn't know. If you didn't go listen to them awesome band)

You've got a lot to say for the one that walked away

I give, you take

It's the way it's always been

Oh, how do I know if I should stay or just go?

The bottom line is this way that I'll never know

Max danced a little smiling at me.

Stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)

Stay with me, oh (a-whoa, a-whoa, a-whoa...)

You've got a lot to say for the one that pushed me away

I give, you take

Some things, they never change

Just change

Stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)

Stay with me

I never knew that I could be this way

I never knew that I could walk away

These things take time to grow

It's been said that time heals woes

But no(but no), I won't be controlled

And so (and so) the story goes

Stay with me

(stay with me, stay with me)

Stay with me

And now I know that I can be this way

(Stay with me)

And now I know that I can walk away

"Hey, that old guy is walking backstage…weird." Max said watching the guy. I shrugged.

"Maybe his son or daughter works here." She nodded. "Yeah maybe." She shrugged and turned back to the microphone.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to need your help with this song." She said and everyone clapped.

"We have a mic that's pointed towards you guys and I want you to sing as loud as you can." Everyone cheered.

"Okay, let's do this. Everybody follow Fang's lead!"

(Max, everyone)

Oh no I just keep on falling

Back to the same old

Where's hope when misery comes crawling?

Oh my way, Ay

With your faith you'll trigger a land slide

victory

Kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines

We just want

We want the airways back, we want the airways back.

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason

I'm not letting go, oh

Time out if everyone's worth pleasing

Well ha-ha!

You'll trigger a land slide

Victory

to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines

We just want

We want the airways back, we want the airways back.

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?

Ok, then you say this with me

Go!

"Everybody!" Iggy screamed into the microphone. It was fun doing this song because everyone got to sing even Iggy and Gazzy.

We were born for this

we were born for this

Alright, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for

We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this

we were born for this

we were born for this

Every high-fived each other.

"Thank you; we've had so much fun. One last song then we head out." Fang said smiling. We tuned and then Fang stepped up to the mic. I was a little confused I thought we would sing Born for This and that was it. "This song goes out to the girl I love and the people that fall in love. I actually wrote this song myself."

(Reverse This Curse by Escape the Fate)

(Fang, Jeremy, Both)

A withered past and a blurry future,

My hearts on an auction,

It goes out to the highest bid.

I live too fast, and I know I will lose her,

But there is an option, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.

I dug this pain into my chest.

It's dead

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first.

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.

A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,

A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.

There is a light on in the back of this house,

But you're not around, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.

I dug this pain into my chest.

It's dead

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first.

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,

And to, the girl, that filled my dark.

Last night I had the weirdest dream,

That you and I drove up the darkest streets,

Passing through these city lights,

Closure for the kids that died.

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first,

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first,

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love.

And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark.

"We loved the crowd but we got to head home!"I said and every clapped and whistled. We walked off stage laughing and talking when the old man stood up.

"I was watching your band sing. The Flock right?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's made up of all of my friends." The guy nodded.

"I work for an agency that's looking for new bands for the new generation. Someone sent us a video earlier last week and we are very interested." Everyone clapped and hollered behind me.

"Would you mind calling me and we can set up a date for you all to sing for the agency." Every one hollered a 'Hell, yes." I took Max's hand and squeezed it.

"We'll be in touch." The man nodded and walked away.

"Did that just happen?" Max whispered to me. I nodded a little dazed.

"Yeah, I think it did." She grinned and hugged me.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Seeing Double

A/N: I don't own this….just read the damn chapter.

**MAX'S P.O.V:**

After heading back to Fang's house we found that everyone was there. Apparently Angel and Nudge had sent the video to the agency and they knew the man would be there. Even mom was there. "Hey, mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Max, Have you remembered anything?" I nodded and blushed because of course the one flashback I had led me to kissing Fang. Twice. After 'mingling', which by mingling I mean standing in a corner waiting for Jeb to pop out, I went out back to the cliff the same cliff where Fang had kissed me last night. I sighed and started thinking about random questions. How did I know Fang? What happened between us? Did everyone else know but me? Why? Why? Why? I wanted these questions answered but how could I?

I took a deep breath and ran until my feet were no longer on the cliff. I quickly spread my 14 foot wings and smiled. I loved that feeling of just being free. I flew upwards above the trees towards the city. I flew over the lights smiling they were so beautiful from this view. I sighed and tucked in my wings leading my body down towards the top of an empty building. I leaned against the railing on the side and looked up into the sky. Everything seemed so wrong in my life. I pulled out the lyrics Angel had given 'back' to me.

"STUPID FANG!" I screamed out into the night. I turned quickly and punched a hole in the door that led to the inside of the building. I heard someone running up the steps. I was shocked I thought it was empty. I quickly jumped off the top of the building and opened my wings wide quickly jerking upward. I flew out of sight before the people could even catch a glimpse of me. Probably just some druggies anyway. I flew back to the house landing lightly on the cliff and did a 360 sweep to search out the place making sure no one saw me or any threats to the house. I sighed and did it for the third time and a figures caught my eyes this time. Tall, skinny with some muscles…and wearing all black…with wings. My jaw dropped. F-Fang? No way it couldn't be! He ran and jumped off the cliff. I waited for the 'whooshing' of his wings or the crack of his body hitting the solid floor but I heard neither…what the hell kind of hallucination was that? I shook my head and tucked in my wings and walked to the house. I walked through the kitchen to the stairs and could hear Gazzy and Iggy snoring above me in their bedroom. I laughed quietly and tip-toed upstairs. After getting dressed in shorts and a tank top I opened my window and stepped out onto the roof. I sat down and opened the lyrics. I can't believe I was going to do this. I read the lyrics and finally started singing.

"On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me." I heard a noise on the roof next to me and I stopped singing. I looked over and saw Fang laying there on his back his arms behind his head and neck. I smiled slightly.

"What do you want?" He smiled and shook his head. 'Nothing' is what he was saying. "Okay but why are you up here?" He shrugged and looked up. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I'm going back in good night, Fang." He nodded slightly and I went back into through the window and turned to put the lyrics up when I heard the window close. Fang was standing there a black outline shaped against the moonlight coming. It looked like something you saw in a movie or a drawing. I found it weird that he hadn't said anything to me but he was unusually quiet wayyy more than his usual quietness. I stared at him. "Why are you in my room?" He chuckled though it sounded weird but maybe it was just me. My finger curled into a fist he stepped close and pulled me to him looking me straight in the eyes. I wanted to pull back, to punch him in the face but something was keeping me from doing that. Like I was in a trance just by looking into his eyes. He leaned closer, closer, closer, I could feel his breathe on my face. I closed my eyes for a moment wanting to kiss him. I was about to close the gap when I heard a knock on the door. Fang's jaw tightened as he pulled me close trying to finish the kiss. I pulled away finally out of the trance I was in. Another knock came on the door and I sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm coming jeez." I muttered to the door. I opened it up and there was….FANG?

A/N: HEHEHE What do you think? I know you waited so long for this crap? Fear not loyal readers for I have another chapter on its way! 3

A/N: This is just a filler.


	8. This chapter has no name

A/N: OMG! So sorry! I've been so busy…and...No one really cares about my stupid excuses…but anyway…here's the next chapter. Oh by the way! I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone is one or knows someone that can please tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride…which is very unfortunate because I loooooooovvveee Fang! 3 lol

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Previously…**

_**He leaned closer, closer, closer; I could feel his breathe on my face. I closed my eyes for a moment wanting to kiss him. I was about to close the gap when I heard a knock on the door. Fang's jaw tightened as he pulled me close trying to finish the kiss. I pulled away finally out of the trance I was in. Another knock came on the door and I sighed and walked to the door.**_

_**"I'm coming jeez." I muttered to the door. I opened it up and there was….FANG?**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I looked between the two. "F-fang?" The Fang that was standing in my doorway (Fang1) glared at the Fang I almost kissed (Fang2). "You" They both said at the same time. The only difference between them was Fang2 had a different voice than Fang1. Fang1 attacked Fang2 and pinned his neck against the wall. That's when I figured out who Fang2 really was. His skin rippled down his body and as it did it turned into someone I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Sam. Damn, shifter. What the hell are you doing with Max?" Fang asked holding his thumb down on Sam's neck trying to choke him. Sam grinned wickedly.

"Oh, nothing, Just trying to steal someone's girlfriend and take her memories while I'm at it. Y'know the usual." Fang seemed to make a growling noise and slammed Sam's head against the wall. "Leave or I'll kill you." Sam chuckled. "I'll be back, Maxie." He winked and disappeared into thin air. My jaw dropped.

"What the heck was that?" Fang turned to me.

"Sam, he's a shifter. He can look like anybody and anything and can teleport at anytime. He's the most prized shifter though because he can erase memories by kissing or even just touching someone lightly." I stared at him confused.

"What is a shifter? Why is he the most prized?" Fang looked up at me and shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed and walked out the door. "Night, Max."

"Wait, Fang." He stopped and turned around. "Why did you come here?" he shook his head.

"No reason, good night." He closed the door quietly and walked back to his bedroom. "Night Fang." I whispered.

~Later~

I sighed and threw the covers off of me. I got zero sleep last night after the incident between Fang and Sam. I got up and opened my closet door grabbing a black tank top and neon green pants. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Angel poked her head in and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Max!" she skipped in and sat on my bed. "Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Why would I be ready? It's not my wedding. Shouldn't you be asking Cynthia that?" I laughed a little and she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay, Max? You seem…Off today." I shook my head and smiled.

"Perfect. I'll be down in a minute okay, Ang?" She nodded slowly and slipped back out closing the door behind her. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I was extremely confused. How in the hell did all that happen last night... and what did Fang want. He obviously came there for a reason. I stood up again and got dressed. I was definitely going to have to talk to Fang later. I walked downstairs to a table filled with well, everyone, and a huge plate of pancakes! I nearly jumped with joy. God, I love Fangs mom! I spotted a seat between Fang and Iggy and sat down. "There she is!" Iggy said grinning at me his eyes slightly over my head. His great hearing would never get old."Hey there Miss sleepy." He winked and I smiled back moving his hand to my face.

"I'm smiling, Igs." He felt my lips and smiled before turning back to his food. Fang smiled slightly at me and went back to eating. I piled tons of food onto my plate.

"Hey, so why the commotion?"I asked them. Iggy's eyebrows shot up and he gasped.

"Seriously?" Iggy said as Gazzy leaned over to look at me with an equally horrified look on his face as he finished his twins' thoughts.

"You really don't remember, Max?" I shook my head and Iggy gasped again.

"Fang! Tell her!" The twins said together before turning back and stuffing their faces. Fang sighed almost like he was annoyed at having to tell me.

"Mom and Dad's wedding is tomorrow. It's set up day." He barely even looked at me while talking to me. I nodded slowly.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" I said and Iggy and Gazzy laughed.

"Neither can we!" They said together. I shrugged.

"Just a lot of….things on my mind I guess." I took a side glance at Fang who had suddenly stood up and walked outside. I quickly stood up and followed after him. I went outside and looked but he wasn't there. All of a sudden I heard a noise behind me and Fang was there. "Jeez Fang! Can't you make a noise or something?" That's when I noticed his face was cold and hard like stone. Like he was shutting me out.

"Why'd you come out here?" His voice was cold and flat. Just like he looked. I blinked. I honestly didn't know why I came. I just…did. A small faint smile touched his lips but didn't reach his eyes. "Why did you come to my room last night?" I asked him just like I had last night. The smiled faded and he shook his head. "No reason. It wasn't important." I wasn't so sure about that. "You're sure?" He nodded and moved around me to walk towards the cliff. This time I didn't follow him. I just watched him. I turned to go back inside when I heard a noise and when I turned around Fang was gone…again. Then I realized my wings ached…Wings…I sighed.

"Max, where's Fang?" I looked down and saw Angel.

"Uh…he...uh...went for a walk sweetie." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come let's go eat." We walked back inside and I didn't look back.

!~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~!

I grabbed a bunch of chairs and started setting them up.

"Yo, Igs! This row is done you can start draping that lace stuff around it." I called over to him he nodded and started unraveling the blue see through lace. The theme of the wedding went along the lines of the ocean. Cynthia loved the ocean and anything blue and her and Brad had also met at a beach. I started on the next row and started looking around. Ella, Nudge, and Angel had all gone with Cynthia to try on their dresses one last time and go finish decorating the place where the reception was being held. Gazzy was in the garage working on the fireworks that would go off after the ceremony. Fang, my mom, and Brad were inside the house to make sure everything was set up in there and the entire table setting where ready to go to the reception area and to go back over the guest list. I turned to grab another chair when a bigger masculine pair of hands grabbed it first. It was like a switch turned on inside me and it was telling me, _defend, attack, protect yourself._ I immediately responded and whirled on the guy and threw a punch which he easily dodged. It was Fang…or was it? I couldn't trust that after what had happened last night. I threw another punch and he ducked grabbing my legs and pulling them making me fall on my back with an 'oof'. My reflexes obviously weren't fast enough because as I went to jump up Fang jumped on top of me putting his legs on either side of my waist and pinned my arms down. His heavy breath came across my face as he spoke.

"Please," He said his eyes pleading. "Stop fighting me." I could tell that had two different meanings to it by the way he said it.

"I can't trust it." I breathed. I felt trapped I just wanted to let my wings out and get out of there. I didn't like being trapped. Ever. "How do I know you're not him?" I asked and a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Because," He said as he slowly bent down to kiss me. I saw lights flashing and the picture in front of me changed and I knew I was having another flashback.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_FLASHBACK_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_I was sitting on the roof when I heard feet tap next to me. I looked up to see a cute looking 8 year old Fang. _

"_Hey, Fang," I said as he sat down next to me. "Did you have fun?" I asked him and he nodded smiling only a little._

"_Yeah, I saw some ravens." He smiled that crooked smile that even now looked so…cute. "Oh, I also found these." He said handing me flowers. "Here, for you, Maxie." I smiled and took them from him. It was quiet for a while until he finally said, "Do you ever wonder what it's like?" _

"_What?" I asked smelling the flowers while Fang fidgeted beside me._

"_Y-y'know…" He looked out towards the backyard as he quietly said the rest of his sentence, "the kissing thing."I looked up from the small white flowers and spoke. _

"_Isn't that for grown-ups?" I asked scrunching my nose and he shrugged. My younger self finally scooted closer to Fang and he did the same before quickly giving me a peck on the lips. _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_END FLASHBACK_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

All of a sudden I knew exactly what Fang was going to say when he pulled away from the kiss. I gasped and looked up at him.

"Y-you were the first person I kissed." I said breathless and a look of shock came over his face.

"Y-you remembered?" I smiled and nodded. Then a sudden flash of anger came over me. I pushed him off and jumped to my feet.

"Don't pull that innocence with me Fang!" I screamed at him. " I can't believe you!" A look of confusion replaced the shock that was there just moments ago.

"Max, what are you talking about?"

"I knew you," I screamed at him again. " I knew you since at least I was eight and you didn't have the freaking decency to tell me!" I started throwing punches which he neatly dodged. "I-I can't believe you! You know things I can't remember and you didn't tell me!" He caught my hands which I quickly jerked back. His eyes turned dark and dangerous as he spoke.

"You think I wanted to?" He said his voice slowly rising with anger to match mine. "You think I wanted to keep everything from you? You honestly think I didn't want to shake you and scream everything about you…about us into your face?" He started yelling so loud that Gazzy had come from the garage to stand next to Iggy and watch us.

"Yes, actually I do think you did." I said my voice starting to raise again. "I don't even know if I can trust you!" I knew as soon as I said it I shouldn't have and not just because of the hurt that flickered in his eyes but because I knew as soon as I said it that it wasn't true. To be honest it was far from the truth, he was probably the only person I could trust. As soon as they had shown the hurt they changed back to emotionless black orbs and I covered my mouth shaking my head. Oh God…why don't I think before I speak?

"F-fang, I-I…" He shook his head and stepped back when I tried to reach towards him. He put his hands up and shook his head taking more steps back. I could already see him shut himself off from not only the world but me.

"No, Max, I understand. I am but a stranger to you who has lied. I cannot be trusted." He talked so formally but his voice was so emotionless just like his expression. "Please, do not be sorry." He backed up one more time before nodding and turning and walking away. I heard the twins make a "ooooooohhhhh" sound. I turned and shot them a glare and (even though Iggy couldn't see it I knew he could feel it) they both went back to work. I collapsed into one of the chairs and put my face in my hands, What did I just do? I pushed him away that's what I just did.

**Fang's P.O.V**

After I left from the fight with Max I went into the woods and opened my wings and taking off into the sky. Flying had always seemed to let me escape my problems. I didn't come back home 'til nearly midnight. I quietly landed on the roof between mine and Max's window. I folded my wings into my back and sighed. I was still somewhat upset but I couldn't blame her if she hated me. It didn't mean I didn't care for anymore. Mad as hell at her? Yeah, of course. But hated her? Never. (This kiddies reminds me of a very important rule…you can be mad at pretty girls yes…not for long but you can do it…but hating them…one of the hardest things to do.) I turned to sneak into my room when I noticed Max's window was open. I quickly went into her bedroom and looked around. Sam had to be here somewhere. Where was he? I looked In the closet, under the bed until finally my eyes rested on Max. She was sleeping peacefully her hair splayed around her like a halo. I let out a sigh of relief and closed her window. How could she be so vulnerable? She couldn't do stuff like this. Not while Same was here. At least if it was Dylan I wouldn't care. Dylan wasn't abnormal like Sam and I. Dylan was pretty much harmless, a total jerk, but harmless. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It's so sad you don't know." I brushed her hair out of her face before walking to my room. When I got there Iggy and Gazzy pulled me in and shoved me into my desk chair. They grinned at me and I raised my eyebrows at them. "What are you guys doing?" They rolled their eyes.

"Oh come one Fang. We both know you made kissy faces with Max earlier." Iggy said and Gazzy nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" That's when they launched into their overly dramatic reenactment

"Oh, Max may I help you?" Gazzy started obviously trying to be me.

"Oh no!" Iggy said in a high pitched voice. "No Fang I cannot trust you!" Iggy fluttered his eyelashes and blindly (literally) threw fake punches at Gazzy. I had to stop myself from laughing hysterically at them.

"Oh Max don't be that way!" Gazzy said "embracing" his twin brother and making kissing noises.

"No Fang!" Iggy put his arm over his eyes and "fainted" They ended and I clapped.

"Bravo! Crazy idiots." Gazzy grinned and bowed.

"You didn't come through your window." Iggy said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, man. Max has been passed out since 10:00. So where'd you go? 'Cause I'm pretty sure she doesn't sleepwalk and rummage through her closet." Iggy said backing Gazzy up.

"So…I might've gone in there." They both glanced at each other and I rolled my eyes. "Her window was open I wanted to make sure she was okay." They nodded and I yawned.

"You're tired." Iggy said standing up.

"Yeah, we'll continue this tomorrow." Gazzy grinned and walked towards the door with Iggy.

"Continue what? What more is there to talk about?" I asked standing up. Gazy glanced back at Iggy again.

"Like how you LOOOOOOVEEE HER!" Iggy and Gazzy said in unison before laughing.

"Jerks!" I grabbed a book off my desk and chunked it at them. They ducked and it bounced off the wall and landed in front of the door.

"Jeez, chill man." Iggy said slowly standing up.

"Yeah, seriously…You know how Max sleeps she'll never even know we were talking about your undying love for her." I grabbed another book and Gazzy darted out the door with Iggy closing it behind them.

"That's what I thought…" I sighed and stripped down to my boxers before lying down in bed. I heard a piece of paper crumble and I lifted my head. I grabbed the paper and looked at it. In a weird cursive handwriting my name was scrawled across the front of it. I opened the folded paper and read.

_They're targeting her. Keeping an eye on her. That includes me._

_Watch your back._

_Sam._

I sighed and stared at it. Great. Things just got more difficult.

A/N: AN TADA! Was it worth the wait? Probably not…but I'm gonna tell myself that it's an okay chapter. :D So I hope you enjoyed at least some of it :).


End file.
